


I Could Scream Forever

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH is a family, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a day look like in the lives of this family who has a father addicted to drugs?</p>
<p>Title inspired by Centuries by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Scream Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Health Class because I was supposed to write a family who had an addicted parent, so what's better than writing our favorite internet celebrities in this AU? Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to write fanfiction basically, so I made sure with my teacher that I could write it like this. Each Hunter has a specific role in the family and it's explained in the story. Also, Kdin is in the family because he fit the spot best, so yea. Enjoy!

Immediately after Ray woke up, he could hear yelling just outside his door and he winced when the sound of a door was slammed shut. Sighing, Ray got up and fixed his bed and cleaned up his room from the many video games, controllers, and paper that littered the floor. A knock emitted from his door and he looked over before the door was opened as Ryan, the oldest sibling, peeked his head in. "Ray, are you going to come and eat?" Ray actually thought about the last time he ate -- which was two days ago -- and shook his head as Ryan's face became saddened and he closed the door, leaving Ray to his own thoughts once again.

After showering and getting dressed and packed up, Ray slung his backpack over his shoulder and exited his room, examining the living room and kitchen. The smell of food hit him hard and his stomach growled loudly, but he ignored it and watched his brothers continue their daily routines.

Their oldest brother, Ryan was cleaning up the dishes and packing their lunches. He was a senior in high school and also the one taking care of all of them when Geoff couldn't, which was most of the time. Ryan was intellectual, caring, and kind and all of his brothers would agree that he tried too hard to be the biggest brother, but then again, someone had to do it. He fell into the spot perfectly and no one questioned it, so he continued and soon their lives got a little better after Geoff started drinking. Ryan kept them in line.

Second oldest and junior in high school, Jack looked stressed as he counted the money for the deal he was going to later. He took on the responsibility of supplying Geoff with his alcohol or any other drug he wanted. Jack was honest, loving, and sympathetic, which helped when he was making deals with drug dealers or going to the store with a fake identification to get enough alcohol to fuel Geoff for the week. Though, Geoff would finish the alcohol quicker than usual more often than not. Jack was innocent and young when he first went to a drug dealer and after that had been getting discounts from various dealers across the city. Jack kept Geoff from abusing them.

Michael growled as Gavin fixed up his bandages and glared at the back of Jack's head the whole time. He was the third child and a freshman in high school who went home every day -- early or not -- with bruises because of a fight he had been in on that day. Michael was stubborn, angry, and uncontrollable and known to have a criminal record by his brothers, but not anyone else outside of their house. To the public, he's known as Mogar because he's the ruthless young criminal who can kill anyone with his bare hands and who can steal from anyone he wants. Michael kept the money coming.

Gavin closed up the first aid kit and put it away, keeping his mouth shut because he knew how tense everyone was in the morning. Being the fourth child and an eighth grader, Gavin was goofy, carefree, and fun which made him the fun loving idiot that made everyone smile no matter what. The only thing he helped with was making sure that everyone was having fun whenever they can, but in some cases -- like in the morning -- the goofiness just wasn't enough to remove the thick tension in the air that weighed all of them down. Gavin kept them all sane.

Kdin sat at the kitchen table with a textbook as he read all he could before they had to leave for school. The fifth child, but a senior in high school, Kdin was one of the smartest people in school and was constantly absorbing information or reading a four hundred paged book that he'll finish in less than a day. Kdin was determined, trustworthy, and educated and on top of his studies, Kdin has also become the top hacker in the city of Austin, Texas. Before Michael carried out his plans to steal from someone, Kdin always made sure that Michael wouldn't be followed by the cops or anyone else. He also studied people's files and government movements when he had nothing to do, amused at the things he'd find. Kdin kept them educated.

The youngest child and a seventh grader, Ray, was isolated, quiet, and observant and mostly played video games by himself to gain achievements. He didn't do much to help out with anything mostly because he couldn't -- he didn't have the ability to do all of the things that his brothers were committed to do. Although he doesn't ask Michael for money so he could buy games, he gained his own money through pick-pocketing people. Every day, he'd come home with at least one hundred dollars in cash because he constantly picks money out of people. Though, he swore that he'd never steal from his own family, so they could satisfy their own needs.

"Alright, everyone in the car." Ryan announced, picking up his keys and walking out with the rest of them as he locked the house and entered the car. Glancing at everyone in the car, Ryan started it and drove to school as they sat in silence all the way through the drive.

°~∆∆∆~°

Three people approached Ryan as he sat alone on a bench, catching up on his studies. "How is it being the house wife while your dad is using up your money on drugs and alcohol?" One person asked, jokingly, and Ryan ignored the remark. "Hey, you listening to me, James?" Continuing to pretend that there was no one there, Ryan kept reading until his textbook was rudely snatched away from him. Ryan sighed and slowly turned to them, "Now he's listening." The person said as he closed the book with one hand and threw it haphazardly to his friend.

"I'm not asking for trouble, Burnie." Ryan said calmly, then added. "I just want to study."

Burnie scoffed, "Study? What is this? Wake up, James! It's senior year, we can do anything we want!" Burnie raised his hands up for emphasis, then lowered them slowly. "Studying is for the losers. Losers like your brother over there." Burnie pointed over at Kdin, who was engrossed in a book that he started reading that morning and it looked like he was already nearing the end of it.

Sighing through his nose, Ryan reminded him, "Burnie, like all of the other times I've told you, I'd prefer it if you call me Ryan instead of James. And my brother -- or loser -- as you call him can easily pass high school like you can pass the threshold of a door. He isn't a loser, he is a kid who has passion in educating himself every waking hour. You," Ryan pointed at Burnie "on the other hand, have passion to insult and ridicule people and in life, that won't get you anywhere. Well, it'll get you somewhere, just not somewhere enjoyable."

Glaring at Ryan, Burnie motioned for his friend to hand the book back and Ryan turned to leave, but Burnie grabbed his arm. "Don't expect any mercy from me. I know your family's problems and I will not hesitate to report you to the police, if you so much as cross my path." Burnie threatened, letting go and walking away with his two friends.

Ryan clenched his jaw and walked over to Kdin, who held up a finger towards him. He stopped and stood there awkwardly as his brother finished the last few sentences and Kdin closed the book, setting it beside him before looking up at Ryan. "What do ya need?" Kdin asked, curiously, patting the spot next to him.

"Nothing, just wanted to know how you were doing." Ryan explained as he sat next to him. "So, how are you doing?" Ryan asked, smiling.

Taking off his glasses and cleaning it with his shirt, Kdin put his glasses back on and smirked, "I'm fine. You?"

"Burnie." Ryan simply said as they simultaneously looked over at Burnie, then turned back to each other. "He's worrying me more and more as the days continue."

"Why come to me?"

"I want you to stay away from him. Don't speak to him or even acknowledge him when he's around you." Ryan ordered.

"Got it." Kdin replied immediately. "It's not like I talk to people at school anyway, except for Jeremy and Matt, of course."

"Just in case he ever walks up to you." Ryan informed and Kdin nodded. "Okay, is Michael going out tonight?"

Nodding again, Kdin answered, "It's only minor, though, so it'll be really quick."

"That's good." Ryan said, sighing in relief.

"Why are you okay with it?" Kdin suddenly asked, turning his attention to the ground as he hugged his knees.

"Okay with what?" Ryan asked for clarification.

"Michael and I are criminals. Why are you okay with us being criminals?" 

"It's not like I can do anything about it without keeping you both out of jail. I want to keep all of you safe and sound. Something Geoff needs to do." Ryan muttered the last part, but it got Kdin's attention immediately. "No, I don't consider him my dad anymore." Kdin nodded in understanding and the bell rang, indicating the end of their lunch period.

°~∆∆∆~°

The school bell rings as students flooded out of the school and Jack walked over to the side of the cafeteria casually and looked around, finding Kerry and walking over. "Anything?"

Nodding lazily, Kerry replied, "Yea, but I know what you're trying to do, Jack." Kerry took out three tiny ziploc bag with white powder filling a fourth of it, two unlabeled pill bottles filled to the max, and five packets of cigarettes, handing them to Jack as he gave the money to Kerry who counted it before stuffing it in his pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to get him to either overdose or get high enough to get it." Kerry said vaguely.

"Why do you still give drugs to me if you think I'm trying to kill him?"

"Because two of those cigar boxes are for Ray and I need the money, so yea. Gotta satisfy the customers. Also, you can't just hope that he'll do it accidentally."

"I can always try."

"How will you take over with the bills and the lifestyle of taking care of your brothers if you get rid of him?"

"We do that anyway. We provide for ourselves already!" Jack reasoned.

"But it's still not right!" Kerry shot back.

"I know it's not right, but I can't have him hurting them anymore."

Sighing, Kerry nodded, "Yea, I understand, but please don't purposefully kill him with these. I really don't want to watch the news when I learn that you guys could be orphans."

"Ryan's almost eighteen." Jack informed.

"Still, just be careful." Kerry said and Jack nodded before they parted.

Heading towards the car, Jack hopped in and Ryan started the car. "What took so long?" Ryan asked, focusing on the road.

"Kerry had to talk to me about something." Jack answered and they didn't say anything else about it.

"How was everyone's day?" Ryan asked out of the blue and just out of curiosity.

"Fine." Everyone, but Ray answered uninterested in elaborating how their day went and Ryan looked up at the rear view mirror to look at Ray, who was staring out the window in boredom.

Turning his attention to the front and catching Ryan's staring, Ray glared at him, then looked at Jack, "Can I have my cigs?" Ray asked and Jack sighed, taking two packets of cigarettes and passing them to Gavin, who passed them to Ray. The only words Ray said that whole day and he chose to ask for cigarettes. Sighing, Ryan looked back at the road. His family was so broken and barely kept each other alive.

°~∆∆∆~°

"You can move in now, Michael." Kdin said, tapping his finger mindlessly next to his computer as he watched Michael from a street camera move into a small convenient store, barely catching the glimpse of a weapon.

"He okay so far?" Gavin asked, moving his chair over to watch as Kdin changed to a security camera inside the store.

Kdin nodded, "As long as he doesn't kill anyone, then I don't have to do anything." Leaning back in his chair, Kdin relaxed as Michael distracted customers before pick-pocketing them and taking every last cent in their wallet. After leaving the convenient store, Michael started to walk back to the house quickly. "Slow down, you're fine and you might raise suspicion." Nodding, Michael slowed his pace and took a deep breath.

"That was impressive, boi!" Gavin claimed loudly as they saw Michael smile and gave a thumbs up at the nearest camera. "You think you could teach me that, Michael?" Gavin asked, his British accent thick, as Michael took a moment and nodded. The cameras only gave picture and not audio, so Michael had to find out different ways to communicate with them when he's on difficult missions since his earpiece's audio broke. So, Kdin could talk to Michael, but Michael couldn’t.

A text was received and Jack looked down as he read it, increasingly getting worried even though it was only one sentence. He shot up from his spot on the couch and warned, "Geoff's coming home early!"

The brothers in the room all turned to Jack with wide eyes and slowly and internally panicking as they processed this information. Turning back to the computer screen, Kdin noticed that Michael wasn't there and switched from camera to camera to find him, but he wasn't anywhere. "Michael's gone." He simply said as he switched cameras again, barely getting a glimpse of Michael entering a shady alley.

"Someone inform Ray about what's happening." Ryan said as he started cleaning the living room and the others exchanged unsure looks. "What's wrong?"

"He's probably smoking in there." Gavin explained plainly.

"It's not going to kill you, Gav. Go tell him before Geoff could storm in and yell at him." Ryan ordered as Gavin reluctantly walked over to Ray's room.

He knocked on it lightly before cracking it open just a little bit as a rush of smoke and the smell of the cigarettes hit him hard, almost making him dry heave. "Ray? Uh, Geoff's coming home early." Gavin informed as Ray stared out his one window with a cigarette in between his lips. Ray took a long drag before extinguishing the cigarette and putting it in the ashtray. "So, just in case, keep this door closed. He usually won't bother you anyway. He's probably scared of closed doors." Gavin joked, waiting for Ray to say something, but he stayed silent. Gavin sighed and closed the door as he walked back to his spot next to Kdin.

Just as Gavin sat down, the door opened and they all looked over, relieved when Michael was the one that was revealed behind it. Though, they immediately noticed the bloodstain on his jacket and Michael angrily started walking over to his room, but was stopped by Ryan. "Who was it this time?" Ryan asked sternly.

"Why does it matter? You probably didn't even know her." Michael pointed out.

Sighing, Ryan nodded, "Yea, I probably didn't, but still, it's someone's life. You just ended them then and there."

"Why do they get to have a happy life while we get this poverty-stricken one?" Michael asked.

"We're not poor, we just use the money on useless things." Kdin said.

"It's not useless if it keeps us all alive in the end." Jack commented.

"Whatever, I'm gonna shower." Michael said as he walked away and the front door was slammed open again, Geoff appearing behind it and they all became tense.

"Did Ray touch my cigarettes?" Geoff asked immediately. He probably smelled them from a mile away.

"No." Ryan simply said as he started making dinner.

"Is there a problem here? Where's all of my little boys who used to hug me all of the time?" Geoff gave each of them a look.

"We're grown up." Kdin explained simply as the night filled with yelling quickly and things broke in the process. Ray lied down on his bed, trying to get comfortable, as he closed his eyes, hoping that the next day everything would change. The yelling continued as Ray drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Criticism? Encouragement? Prompts? Comment below!


End file.
